Regigigas
Regigigas (Japanese: レジギガス Regigigas) is a Normal-type Legendary Pokémon. It is not known to evolve into or from any other Pokémon. It comes to life only when Regirock, Regice, and Registeel are gathered. Therefore, it requires the three to be in the player's party to awaken it within the Snowpoint Temple, Twist Mountain, or Island Cave, where it sleeps. In the former two locations, it will still be present if those Pokémon are absent, but it does not awaken and only seems to be a statue to the player. It is the trio master of Hoenn's Legendary golems Biology Regigigas in its slumber Regigigas is a large, white golem-like Pokémon with seven black circular "eyes" arranged in a specific pattern. The pattern is Regigigas' way of showing its anger; its eyes glow red when it is provoked. It has six spots that are apart from its eyes, which appear to be gemstones. These gemstones seem to be represent the other three Regis, with red gems representing Regirock, blue gems indicating Regice and silver ones representing Registeel. It has long arms, with three fairly human-like white fingers, and short legs that end in large mossy bushes instead of feet. Regigigas has large yellow bands on its shoulders and wrists, with a sloping section on its chest that appears to be its head and is also yellow. Its body is covered in black stripes, and it has moss growing in its back and feet. According to Sinnoh legend, Regigigas' strength enables it to move continents. Regigigas is a skilled craftsman. It created golems out of inanimate objects and brought them to life. Regigigas is also capable of controlling these Legendary golems, even if they already belong to aTrainer. It can also survive extreme conditions as it is able to work with the boiling temperatures of magma (1300-2400°F) as well as frigid ice (-328°F). When Regigigas is disturbed from its slumber, it goes on a rampage and shoots powerful beams of energy. When it is befriended, however, it is calm and gentle, as seen in Pillars of Friendship!. It is able to crush targets by using its signature move, Crush Grip. In the anime Regigigas in the anime Major appearances Regigigas appeared in Giratina and the Sky Warrior. In the movie, it lives in a temple in the mountains of Gracidea. It had been asleep for centuries, for so long that moss began to grow on its body. However, when Zero entered the Reverse World and began shattering pillars of ice within it, the glacier in front of Regigigas' temple suffered catastrophic explosions and began moving. This disturbed the great titan's slumber, rousing it into action. When Dawn's Buneary and Swinub failed to stop the glacier with the help of a large group of wild Pokémon, Regigigas appeared in the command of a herd of dozens ofMamoswine and together, they began pushing on the glacier to hold it back. Regigigas returned to its temple at the end of the movie, where it is seen using Hyper Beam on Team Rocket during the credits. Another Regigigas appeared in Pillars of Friendship! at the Snowpoint Temple. J wanted to steal it so it was rudely awakened by her. It went on a rampage after, using Hyper Beam on practically anything. It even used Confuse Ray to control Pyramid King Brandon's set of Legendary golems to help it. At the end of the episode, it healed Brandon and his golems using Hidden Power to restore them from their petrification. It was then taken back to the temple to return to its slumber. A Regigigas appeared in the second XY series movie, Hoopa and the Clash of Ages. One hundred years prior to the events of the movie, it was summoned by Hoopa alongside a Reshiram and Zekrom. The three fought Hoopa in Dahara City but were easily defeated and sent back through portals to their original homes; in Regigigas's case, this was a snowy mountain range. Minor appearances A Regigigas appeared as part of Meowth's boss fantasy in Dealing With a Fierce Double Ditto Drama!, alongside Giratina. A Regigigas appeared in the opening scenes of Zoroark: Master of Illusions. In the manga Regigigas in Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! In the movie adaptations A Regigigas appeared in The Archdjinni of the Rings: Hoopa. In the Pokémon Adventures manga : Main article: Reg In Pokémon Adventures, its silhouette was first seen inside the Snowpoint Temple in Bogging Down Quagsire. When Platinum, Maylene, and Candice were about to freeze in a blizzard following their defeat at the hands of Jupiter, it was the one who carried them to safety. Whilst in her trance, Platinum unconsciously rolled over an empty Poké Ball to the creature, and it ended up in her bag before choosing to join Diamond in an effort to stop Dialga and Palkia's clash. It was later named "Reg." In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! : Main article: Hareta's Regigigas In Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure!, Hareta captures Regigigas by persuading it to help him stop Team Galactic. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga A Regigigas appeared in PMDP33. Trivia * Due to its Ability weakening it, Regigigas has more in common with Slaking than it does with other Legendary Pokémon. They share the Normal type, the same base stat total of 670, the same baseAttack stat of 160, and Abilities that limit their power. ** Regigigas and Slaking also have the highest base stat in Attack of all Normal-type Pokémon. * It is the only Pokémon who can learn TMs that cannot learn TM17 (Protect) or TM44 (Rest). This is probably to prevent people from countering its own Ability by avoiding damage or healing itself. * Regigigas is the only one of the Legendary golems not to have its type in its name. ** Regigigas is also the only one of the Legendary golems that does not use the remix of the Legendary golem battle theme in Platinum. Instead, it uses the Legendary battle theme, much like inDiamond and Pearl. *** In Black 2 and White 2, however, the remix of the Legendary golem battle theme is used. * In Platinum, by hacking to obtain Cherish Balls, it is possible to trick the game into opening Rock Peak, Iceberg, and Iron Ruins: by catching the in-game Regigigas in a Cherish Ball, the game thinks the Regigigas was obtained at a Nintendo event. * In Generation IV, Regigigas is the only Pokémon required to acquire the Diploma that cannot be obtained without the use of Generation III games or an event, even with all Generation IV titles. This limitation occurs because Regigigas cannot be obtained without the use of the other Legendary golems, which in turn cannot be obtained without either importing them from Generation III or obtaining them in Platinum with an event Regigigas. * Regigigas is the tallest Normal-type Pokémon. * Regigigas is the only Generation IV Legendary Pokémon whose attack stat is higher than its special attack. Origin Regigigas is based on the golems of Hebrew legend. The legends cast them as servants of higher powers and are said to have writing on their heads. When the writing is removed, the creature would be weakened. Name origin Regigigas is a combination of regis, Latin for royal, and γίγας gigas, Greek for giant.